Esperanza
by White Fairy Writer
Summary: There's another turtle, a girl called Esperanza. She's not like all the others, but saving the day comes naturally just like with the boys. They weren't meant to meet, but New York City has just enough bad guys for the five to cross paths.
1. The Night Watcher

_**I own nothing related to TMNT. I am writing this solely on the premise of fun and enjoyment for those who read it. I OWN NOTHING. **_

_**Enjoy.**_

I look down from the tree I was standing in, watching the woods with wary eyes. Tonight it was quiet, my woods did not need the Night Watcher. I looked down at my fingers, only three, and all green. I sighed, and wrapped my cloak tighter around my body to cover the shell on my back and my grass green skin.

I was a mutant. A freak.

My life had been easier when I was little...

I sighed, and the memories came flashing back unheeded. When I was five, a little non-mutant with long black hair and bright green eyes, human in every aspect, I had gone swimming in a green pool. It had been around Halloween and I had thought Daddy had dyed it green for the holiday, I remembered a turtle had been swimming with me, and I had thought he was funny. He had a funny looking shell. It's weird how some memories are never forgotten and others are. I thought with a sad smile. I remembered Mommy rushing out and screaming something "Toxic!" and pulling me out, and after washing me off had sent me to bed.

That night I mutated.

I grew green skin, a large shell emerged on my back, and suddenly I only had three fingers. When my parents saw me they screamed, and I had to run away. Everywhere I went I had been rejected, and when I turned seven I eventually resorted to living in a forest.

That's where I met _her_.

It started late one afternoon when a preteen had run into my sorta forest home. She was being chased by some bullies, and one had a gun. I hadn't wanted to join in on the struggle, but the girl had been outnumbered and that hadn't seemed fair. I had slipped down the tree I had been sitting in clumsily and attacked the boys. Usually just being seen made people run away, but this time I had to fight. I hadn't been very good, but I was much stronger than them even though they had been older.

_It had probably been my mutated genes_. I thought, looking back at my forest, keeping my eyes open. My mind drifted back. I must have been a bit of a warrior, because I made them leave. I didn't see them again; that was a good thing. The girl had told me thanks, and she told me that her name was April. I had smiled timidly in response and told her my name was Esperanza, but people called me Espe. I also remembered telling her that although I looked a little weird I was a good girl. She had laughed and told me weirdoes were always nice people, that her best friend was a bit of a weirdo actually. She had asked me if I had a place to stay, and when I told her the forest she put her foot down and said "Oh no you're not!"

April told me about her family's farm house and told me I should go there immediately. Somehow she convinced her parents they should go their too and April hid me in her family's camper and we all went up. While April was at the farmhouse we had a lot of fun, we played and I felt like a normal seven year old. April made a cake and celebrated my eighth birthday with me, and we played and laughed a lot. She had to leave, but she came up every summer until I turned ten. April didn't come that summer, but men in black did. I was scared, and they shipped me down to South America. They put me in a big laboratory with men in white coats who tested on me and cut into me for experiments.

I didn't like them.

One day I broke free and ran away into a huge forest, bigger than any forest I had ever seen. The men with the white coats tried to find me, but the forest was so big they never did. I trained myself to fight the men in white if they ever found me, they never did. I kept training, I wouldn't let the men in white or black ever hurt me again. I kept moving from forest to forest just to be sure, and I always moved in the dead of night. I wasn't in the lab long, I celebrated my eleventh birthday in a tree, but that year would haunt me forever. The forest I found for my 11th birthday was the one I'd come to call home. The forest I had been in was filled with bandits. I had hidden up in a tree to watch as they came and raided villages and left the people desperate and in need of help. The bandits hurt the villagers, and I didn't like that. Not one bit.

So I did what any self respecting mutant would do, I decided to fight back.

I slipped down from my tree and stood against them. Somehow I beat them, and I had beaten them ever since. The village I had saved that night called me their 'Protector' and a while after that when I was still fighting for them I came to be known as the Night Watcher. They never met me, and I had never met them but we each knew we were friends without ever truly meeting. My life was lonely sometimes, but the forest never leaves you feeling lonely. Well, at least mine doesn't. My forest is my best friend. It warns me of coming people, and I keep it safe. We're perfect for each other. I closed my eyes as the forest filled my with peace, and then I felt something. My eyes snapped open as I heard a branch snap and I looked at the ground floor warily. Someone had entered my woods, and they weren't here to see the trees.

Bandits.

My eyes wide open, my body tense and ready to spring, I got ready to jump.

"Is this a good idea boss?" One of the bandits asked carefully.

"What about the Night Watcher?" Another whispered.

"A fairy tale." The boss of the group snapped. I clenched my jaw in annoyance. I was _not _a fairy tale. And these whack jobs weren't going to have sweet dreams once I was done.

"But-"

"It's just a legend!" The boss exploded. I sighed. He was so going to regret that. I got that I was called a fairy tale, who would believe they had been beaten up by a mutant turtle? But being called a fairy tale, that implies you aren't real, and my punches would care to disagree. I grabbed the vine beside me and swung down into the bandits, kicking as I swung back and forth on the vine. I dropped my rope and began punching and kicking, not very good punches and kicks, but strong enough that after a few minutes the bandits were out.

Almost all of them.

The boss refused to sleep.

"I am real. Not just a story to tell children so they feel safe at night. The Night Watcher is real." I whispered in his ear, before whacking him on his head. I tied them together with a vine and dragged them toward the village, leaving the locals to decide their fate. I had never, would ever, kill anybody. And even as a mutant, that would never change.

I looked up at the stars, wishing to go home. Would Mommy even want me seeing how I looked? Daddy told me he'd love me no matter how I looked, but he had screamed when he saw my mutated form. No, they probably wouldn't have me back. They'd have the little boy they always wanted and start their family over again. But I did want to go home, back to America. Just for a few days... I smiled, and made my planes to go home.


	2. Returning Home

I crouched lower in the cargo hold I had hidden myself in. _This was not the best idea. _I realized belatedly, grimacing in the darkness. I'd have to stay here until the plane landed, and I was getting so cramped in this place. I decided to risk the exposure by slipping out of my "seat" and stretching and walking around. There wasn't a lot of air in here, but so far I was doing fine. I hoped my village would be okay without me. I worried, stretching my arms above my head. I had left a note saying I was going away for a while, but the bandit attacks were getting more frequent... the village would be fine. I told myself stubbornly. I listened intently when I heard the intercom system crackle on and jumped for joy when I heard the plane would be landing in a few hours. I was almost home! I waited patiently, which was hard to do since I had _nothing_ to do. I waited patiently while the plane landed and then silently worked my way out of the cargo hold, almost like a shadow, and then sprinted toward a building. Staying in the building's shadow in crept along the edges until I was hidden from view, but I could still see the city I had been born in.

Good old New York City.

I smiled noticing a huge forest next to the airport and ran for it, quickly becoming concealed in foliage. I was home! I breathed a sigh of relief and explored the forest. I felt like I was little again! I giggled as I hopped over a log, bounced back over backwards, then flipped over. I had some practice with these things. My childlike curiosity of exploring and laughing came back full force. I was no longer 18, I was seven, and just wanted to have fun. I ran through a flock of birds, laughing as they scattered, and then ran from snake. I loved having fun! I slid down a slide of a tree trunk and giggled as a yellow butterfly landed on my cloak. I shook my cloak lightly and the butterfly fluttered off. I watched as it was enveloped in sunlight, and I started skipping away laughing.

"Help! Somebody help!"

My body snapped toward the sound, and I immediately lost every ounce of playfulness I had regained as I ran toward the screams. I was not a child anymore, I was the Night Watcher.

"No one's going to hear you Alice, no one's going to help you. Just be quiet now." A man's voice shushed her.

"Please help me!" The woman yelled again. I jumped into a tree near the woman and watched the scene unfold beneath me. A man was standing over the fallen woman, a knife in his hand as he advanced upon her. I watched as blood dripped off the blade, and blood spurt as the knife came down. Cuts and gashs covered her body, and I watched horrified as the more she tried to get away, the faster the blood poured out.

"Leave her alone!" I yelled, and dropped on top of him. He looked up in surprise, but couldn't defend himself as I landed on top of him. I quickly knocked the knife out of his hand and as I struggled with him I saw out of the corner of my eye the lady pick up the knife cautiously. I punched the woman's attacker to daze him and quickly jumped up to land on him shell first, effectively knocking him out.

"Are you okay?" I gasped trying to take a calming breath and slow down my adrenaline down. I took a deep breath and tried again. "Are you okay?"

"Thank you." She whispered, nodding. I quickly went over to her and ripped my cloak to bandage a particularly bad cut on her leg. I ripped another section off for her arm, and tried to squelch a bad cut on her side. Bandits are particularly bad in South America, I could tell mortal wounds from not so mortal wounds from them. It was nice to know this lady didn't have mortal wounds, just particularly bad ones. The blood slowed down and I breathed a sigh of relief. I stood up carefully to go back to her attacker, still out like a light, and tied him to a tree. Lots of thick vines make great rope, that's a very important thing to know if you're ever in my shoes.

"He'll be here when you return with a police officer." I told her, helping the woman stand up. I helped her out of the forest and to the outer edges of the woods before turning back to her. I helped her lean against a tree before letting go. "Please be safe, Ma'am. I don't like hurting people, only when they're going to hurt someone else."

"Who are you?" She asked me, strength coming back into her voice. She tried to look me in the eyes but I quickly averted my gaze, clenched what was left of my tattered cloak closer to my body, and pulled the hood to cover my face more before turned away.

"In South America they call me the Night Watcher." I told her, and jumped back into the forest's darkness. I loved doing that, saving someone and then mysteriously disappearing back into the forests. I stayed in the forest till nightfall, watching as some nice police officers cut the ropes from the lady's attacker and leading him away. A big news van came and a lady with a microphone talked with the woman I saved, and I noticed happily the victim lady was looking better. She wasn't as pale anymore, and I smiled happily. Once everything was done, I headed toward the city, the real reason I had returned to my birth city. I stayed on the rooftops, and looked down at everything modernization had done in awe. Good ole New York City was aglow in lights and sounds, colors popped everywhere and sounds rang out noisily. As I hopped another rooftop I wondered if anyone else would need my help. I'm on vacation. I told myself firmly. I could go back to protecting people once I got back home. I looked down over an alley as I hopped another rooftop, then quickly stopped to look back down. A man in a dark cloak was attacking four other people. The four looked like they could handle the man, but suddenly they were thrown against an alley wall. I looked down in shock, and then felt the Night Watcher bubbling up, wanting, _needing_, to help.

"You have ruined my plans for tonight. So for that you will pay." The man hissed, and from the top of the building I saw his eyes slit and pull out a large broad sword from its sheath on his side. "Prepare to pay." He hissed, and I watched as he was about to slash. "My best deal ever, down the drain because of you-"

"Stop it!" I screamed, jumping from the roof to land on him shell first. I had found early on my shell was really heavy and an extremely useful weapon when falling from heights, it always worked. I landed on him, but he was still holding his sword so I reached out to grab it. He tried to push me off, and at the same time waved his sword at my trying to slice me open.

"Get out of here!" One of the four, all boys, yelled weakly at me.

"I can help." I replied grimly, catching the man's hand and twisting it as he came swinging at me. The sword twisted out and I grabbed it, turning the tables on another attacker today. With the butt of the sword I sent him sprawling, and then quickly ran to stand over him, the shiny blade inches above his throat. "I am strong, you should never underestimate me." I told him coldly. The man simply laughed in response.

"Another? How amusing." Suddenly he slipped out from under the sword and twisted it out of my hands while I stood shocked. I wasn't used to being beat. The man ran to the mouth of the alley before turning back to wave. "We'll meet again! Goodbye!" I ran after him, but stood taken aback by all the car lights and made a hasty retreat. Taken aback from the experience, I quickly turned my attention on the victims of attack #2.

"Are you okay?" I murmured, helping one stand up. I kept my eyes down, looking at his fingers. I gasped. Only three. "Your fingers." I breathed. "Are you? I mean-" I scrambled unable to comprehend the fact I was no longer alone. I checked the other three for there fingers. They all had three fingers.

And only three.

I walked backward in a daze. This was just so, just so...crazy.

"Wait! Who are you?" One of them called. I looked up to see he was wearing a blue eye band thing.

"There are other turtles?" I whispered, looking toward the street and seeing a clock.

It was almost midnight.

"I have to go!" I said, and climbed up a ladder and up onto the roof. I sped toward the forest I had once called home and easily jumping the rooftops to get there. As I settled into a tree that night, I thought about everything. There were other turtles in the world, I wasn't the only one! But other questions swirled in my head as I dropped off to sleep. A.) If there were others, were they like me? Protectors? B.) Should I go back to Mommy and Daddy? Just to see how they were doing? C.) Even if flight attendants don't know you're there, they should still leave peanuts in the cargo hold.


	3. The Other Turtle

The four ninjas returned home in shock. They had never, well almost never, been beat by the bad guy. And who had their savior been? And where had their savior come from?

"She sounded like a girl." Leo old them as they dropped into the sewer.

"Justin Beiber can sound like a girl." Raph snapped as he splashed into the water, mad he'd been saved by a girl.

"She was many people would fight someone bigger and who had a huge sword." Mikey grinned as they entered the lair.

"My sons, I am afraid you were witnessed by a human today." Master Splinter said urgently the minute he saw them.

"What?" Donny asked confused. How could someone have seen them? They had been extra careful from Sensei's urgings. Silently Master Splinter turned on the TV. A beraggled woman was on screen next to a TV reporter.

"Late this afternoon, Miss Alice Taff was rescued from death by her ex boyfriend. Her ex was attempting to stab her to death when he was abruptly stopped by Miss Taff's rescuer. Her crazy ex was found tied to a tree and has been hauled of to the county jail where he faces his sentencing next week."

"He wasn't crazy." The victim murmured.

"People who want to stab other people are crazy, sweetie. But just before Miss Taff could be stabbed in any major arteries, he was attacked himself. Can you tell us about your rescuer Miss Taff?" The reporter asked.

"She kept herself hidden in this really big cloak, but her skin was green. I'm positive about that." Miss Taff began.

"Irish?" The reporter asked.

"No, her skin was green. Actual green, like leaf green, grass green, _green_." Miss Taff tried to explain.

"She?" Master Splinter asked, looking at his sons confused.

"Did you find out your savior's name?" The reporter asked eagerly.

"She said somewhere in South America she was called the Night Watcher, but I don't remember where." Miss Taff replied apologetically.

"Well, it looks like New York City has a new protector. Reporting from outside the New York City International Airport, Jamie Sands Channel 1 News." The reporter smiled before Master Splinter cut the TV off.

"Who is this new 'protector'? My sons, do you know anything about this girl?" Master Splinter asked troubled.

"Could it have been that girl?" Mikey asked, remebering the girl who had saved his shell.

"It probably was. I thought I saw her skin, green just like ours." Leo agreed sitting down on a chair.

"Have you seen the news?" April asked running into the room.

"Yeah, why?" Raph asked, looking at the distraught ex news reporter waiting for whatever she was going to say.

"It's Espe! It has to be! It's Espe! How could I have forgotten Espe?" April cried, bursting into tears as she fell down on the couch.

"April, calm down. Who is Espe?" Master Splinter asked rising from his chair to go over to the distraught red head. April took a deep breath, her emotions hitting everything.

"She was my best friend, and I forgot about her! And then... I just thought I had made her up, and then I met you guys and I still forgot about Espe!" April cried, bursting into a huge round of tears.

"April, get ahold of herself!" Master Splinter commanded. April sniffled, and then explained about Espe, the other turtle.


	4. Searching for Espe

I woke up in my tree, feeling the warm sunlight filter down through the canopy. Last night I had settled into an apple tree, so that's what I had for breakfast. As I chomped on an apple I realized I hadn't had an apple in forever because my South American forest never let me grow one. It was so mean sometimes! Realizing this might be the last time I had one in a long time I gobbled up as many as I could, relishing the sweet juice and grinning as I reached on a higher branch for a bigger apple. I slipped down to the forest floor and started exploring again, loving the feeling of being seven again. I loved just jumping around and laughing and giggling and smiling and not worrying about bandits, it was so carefree! I stood still for a moment, a small smile emerging on my face as the importance of this spot sunk in. this was the place I had first met April, the girl who had accepted me as I looked. I smiled, then gasped as I heard voices closing in behind me. I looked around quickly, then jumped into the densest tree I could see.

"This is where I first met Espe." A familiar voice said.

"If your friend is here, we'll find her." An unknown voice replied. Eventually, five people had gathered by my tree and I quietly sank farther into the canopy. I looked at the group again, noticing only one was human and the other four were turtles like me!

"Espe! Espe? Are you here?" The woman, the only human, called. How did she know my name? I thought alarmed. But she looked strangely familiar... fiery red hair, worn blue jeans... Jeans! The girl all those years ago had been wearing jeans, and April was also a fiery red head.

"April?" I whispered softly, staying hidden in the greenery. One of the turtles, the one with the blue eye band, snapped his head in my direction, but I guess he didn't see me because he relaxed and turned away.

"Espe! Are you here?" The woman called again, and I was totally sure she was April. It was nice to see a familiar friend, but she wasn't going to see me. I decided sadly. I was only going to be in town for a few weeks, maybe just a couple of days, and to reconnect with April again would make me want to stay and leave my South American village up for bandits to take.

I couldn't do that.

But maybe I could just go down and say hi...

With that decided I slipped down out of my tree, a few yards behind my searchers.

"April?" I called again, louder. The group quickly turned to face me with emotions from shock to glee on their faces. "You've grown a lot?" I said awkwardly.

"Espe! How are you? Where have you been? I'm so sorry I forgot about you!" The red head gushed, reaching out as if to hug me. I immediately stepped back.

"Hello April, I'm fine. I've been in South America; and don't worry I'm sorta forgettable anyway." I replied, answering her questions. The four turtles stared at me in shock, just like when I had realized what they were. Freaky turtles were rare, I guess.

"You aren't forgettable! I just, after a while began to-" April began.

"Think of me as an imaginary friend? A simple story? I know the feeling well. Don't worry, it was necessary to feel that way to be what I became: A Protector. I just wanted to say hello to an old friend." I told her coldly, feeling sorrow seep into my voice. I quickly jumped back up into a tree before calling back to her again. "So hi!"


	5. We gotta find Espe

"We have to find her. She's all alone, and probably scared! You heard her, she's been alone for years! Please, you guys have to help me." April begged.

"She's right. Espe is an easy target for our enemies, she looks like us." Donetello agreed.

"We turtles have to stay together." Raph agreed, even though he didn't want to admit it.

"I smell a plan!" Michelangelo smiled.


	6. Getting Espe

I sat in my tree, crying softly. I really did want a friend, and April had been my best friend. And I even wanted friends of my own species. I sobbed softly, I should just go home. This whole trip had been worthless and made me feel even more miserable.

"Espe?" An unfamiliar voice called. "Espe? Are you there? Can you please answer me? My name is Donatello, I'm one of the turtles you saw earlier. I was the one with the purple mask. Can you answer me Espe?" Donatello asked.

"Purple's for girls." I called softly. The turtle in my direction.

"Oh good, you are here. I was afraid I was talking to myself." Donatello breathed, then realized what I had said. "Hey! Purple's a MAN'S color, it's cool." He told me indignantly. I laughed, and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Can you come down? I'd really like to meet you." He asked, and I bit my lip thoughtfully. I really shouldn't...but when had I ever done what I thought I should? I silently slipped down from the tree, realizing this was becoming a habit. What kind of turtle lived in a tree? I wasn't a really good turtle, was I? I thought grinning.

"OK." I breathed as I stood on the ground.

"It's nice to finally meet you. April was worried about you, you know. She really wants her friend back." Donatello told me softly, trying to play the guilt card.

"I didn't mean to worry her." I murmured, looking down at my toes hoping April would forgive me.

"Would you come with me to see her? Donatello asked carefully.

"No." I shook my head, and something told me someone or something was behind me. I jumped backward into my tree just as a net fell on the place I had just stood.

"Not now Raph!" Donatello shouted.

"She ain't coming unless it's by force." Another turtle snapped, landing beside his brother on the ground. In his hands were two sharp swords, and I gulped in fear. "Yo, Espe, either you come down now or I'll _bring_ you down."

"Only my friends call me Espe. You set me up Donatello, and 'Raph' only wants to hurt me. You will only call me Esperanza. Please leave me alone, I belong here." I called down to the two, fearful of 'Raph' and his sharp little swords.

"Esperanza," Raph sneered. "Good night!" He shouted jumping into the tree and before I could get away from him he slammed the handle of his weapon down on my head. "Night, night." I heard him say as I slipped into unconsciousness.


	7. Espe's horror

"Did you have to hit her so hard?" Donatello asked, looking at the girl he and Raph were carrying back to the lair. She looked peaceful. Don realized suddenly. Maybe she didn't mind being knocked out...

"She wouldn't have come unless it was by force." Raph sighed in reply, also realizing the girl looked peaceful. Don closed his eyes to repress the urge to say something rude. They entered the room in silence, that is until April saw Esperanza.

"What did you do to her?" April demanded.

"Raph." Was Don's simply reply. They put the unconscious turtle in an unused room, and then left April some quiet time with Esperanza.

"Espe? Are you okay?" April whispered, then realized her patient was still asleep. Carefully, April peeled away her friend's cloak from the turtle's skin, then gasped at what she saw. Deep black dots ran up and down the turtle's arm, looking like they had come from a million sharp and different needles. Small and large scars covered Espe's body, all looking like they came from an experienced surgeon. Someone with skill had gone in and cut into Espe, April realized grimly, and even deeper looking ones showed someone hadn't just wanted her skin. The deeper slices reveled a surgeon had gone deeper and farther then the skin, April was almost sure some of the areas reached her friends inner organs.

"What happened to you Espe?" April whispered, putting her friend's cloak on a nearby chair. The red head covered her friend with a thick blanket before looking at the sleeping turtle one last time before exiting the room to tell the other turtles what she had seen.


	8. Meeting the boys

"No!" I whispered shooting up panting. "No." I breathed. "Just a dream, just a dream." I whispered. I had dreamed I was back in the laboratory, and this time the scientists didn't want a blood sample or skin sample, they wanted my head. I dreamed a big drill was coming toward me, and then mercifully I woke up. I took a few deep breaths and slowly felt myself calm down. My heart rate slowed with each breath, and I closed me eyes and slowly lay back down. It was just a dream. I thought over and over, looking at my new surroundings. I was in an unfamiliar room, in a dark wood bed, and under a thick warm blanket.

I got up immediately.

I saw my cloak across the room and grabbed it, needing to have something familiar to hold on to. I walked over to the door cautiously, and then slipped out ready to hide and get away from this place.

"Esperanza, it is good to see you up." A new voice said, and looking beside me I found a large mutated rat, like I was a mutated turtle, in a long brown robe and leaning on a cane. I took a step back and toward the room I had just left. "I am not to be feared, Esperanza." He told me with a smile.

"Who are you?" I asked, unsure what to say. I clenched a handful of my cloak comfortingly, and looked at the rat slightly afraid.

"My name is Master Splinter, I am the other turtles' father." He told me with a gentle smile. "Esperanza, I recommend that you stay here with us while you stay in this city. There are many dangers, and you wouldn't want to be hurt do you?" He asked, and I quickly shook my head in response. "Besides, I have a feeling you would rather stay with us than on your own. Friends of your own species can be hard to find, I assume. If you stay with us, you can have friends. You will not feel lonely any more Esperanza. Do you wish to stay with us?" I gaped at him hocked. The thought of friends swirled in my head temptingly, a wonderfully warm thought. I felt a small smile emerge on my face as I nodded shyly at Master Splinter. He smiled back at me before taking my hand and leading me down a staircase. "I would like to introduce my sons. I believe you met Donatello last night."

"He met me in the forest." I remembered aloud.

"Let me introduce to you my other sons, Esperanza. This is my eldest, Leonardo." Master Splinter began and one of the turtles, the one with the blue mask, came forward.

"Hey, I'm Leo. Are you going to be staying with us?" He asked with a pleasant smile on his face. I nodded in reply, simply looking at him quietly.

"You know Donatello." Master Splinter continued, and Donatello waved. I quickly looked away, still upset that he had tried to hurt me. I did not like being betrayed. "Michelangelo." Master Splinter said, pointing at the turtle with an orange mask playing a video game. "And Raphael." He continued. I sucked in a breath of air in fear. Was Raphael the one who had knocked me out? I was about to find out, I thought watching the fourth turtle turn his head and I gasped. The red bandana. I stepped behind Master Splinter in fear. The red bandana'd turtle looked loftily in my direction before looking away bored.

"Can-can I go outside?" I asked Master Splinter, wanting to get as far away from Raphael as I could.

"That is not a good idea, Esperanza. You could be seen, or caught." Master Splinter frowned.

"But, the sunlight. Please?" I asked feeling my eyes go wide. To never see or feel the sunlight on my face, that would be torture. I couldn't go from living in constant light to never seeing it again. I wouldn't. When Master Splinter didn't respond, I decided to do what I always had done. I headed for the exit. They made it pretty simple, there was an exit sign above the door and I headed straight for it. Suddenly Leo was in the doorway, preventing my escape. "I want to leave." I told him stubbornly, my eyes narrowing. I probably couldn't beat if we fought, I mused, he had those big sword on his back. Seven year old way? I thought with a mischievous mental smile. Seven year old way. I smiled sweetly at him, then looked confused. "Hey, what's that?" I asked, looking at something behind him.

"What?" He asked, turning to look behind him at whatever I was seeing. When he had turned enough, I slipped around him and started running. Wherever I was, there was a lot of water and tunnels stretched everywhere. As I ran the water sloshed behind me, leaving a nice big trail for the turtles to follow if they decided to come after me. I ran into a dead in and in a panic turned back to run the opposite way, only to find the turtles were blocking my path. All four had their weapons drawn and were in battle stances. I started to hyperventilate. I took a deep breath and put my arms on my hips in defiance and looked around me for a way out.

Above me was a manhole cover.

"You can't just leave whenever you feel like it, Esperanza." Donatello called. I smiled in response and jumped on the ladder beside me and quickly raced up and out. I found myself in a forest, the perfect place for me to hide in. I threw myself into a tree and hid quickly, just as the boys burst up into a forest.

"Esperanza!" Raphael was yelling. "I don't like playing games! Get out here, NOW!" I stayed hidden. A bunch of voices could be heard coming in our direction, and alarmed the boys retreated to the sewers. I stayed up high and watched quietly.

"I wanna see a cardinal. No! An eagle, wait can I see a falcon?" A little girl was chattering excited.

"I don't care, Suze." An older boy, her brother I presumed, replied annoyed.

"And I wanna see a red breasted cockatoo."

"Those don't exist."

"But I wanna!"

"I don't care, Suze! We'll see what we can, alright?" The boy snapped.

"But my book says-"

"Give that to me!" The boy yelled, and ripped the book from the girl's hands. "This book has made you twice as annoying as ever! I'm getting rid of it." With a well aimed throw, the book was launched into the air and was lost among the higher branches of a huge oak tree. "Well, I feel better now." The boy sighed happily and started walking again. Down below me, the girl burst into tears.

"Zac! Why? I wanted to be a birdie person, I wanted to see all the pretty birdies..." The girl hiccuped and burst into a new round of tears. Silently I worked my way into the other tree and found the bird book, a huge American Eagle standing proudly on the cover. I took it gently in my hands, and got back to my original perch.

"Suze, catch!" I called, and dropped the book into her hands. The girl gasped excitedly and squealed in happiness.

"Zac, it came back! I'm going to be a birdie person Zac!" And just like that the girl was running after her brother. "We're going to see Big Birdies right, Zac?"

"Oh help me." Zac sighed. Up above them I smiled, and then jumped for another branch. I loved the forest. I smiled and stopped in awe as I found a huge flowering magnolia tree. The petals fluttered down toward me on the wind, and I looked up in excitement as I flower landed lightly in my green hands.


	9. At least she came back

"I can't believe it." Mikey laughed. "She said, 'What's behind you?' and you actually fell for it? That's classic!"

"And now we're going to have to find her all over again." Don sighed, then heard someone singing as whoever it was entered the lair.

"And the rain falls softly on my face." A high alto voice sang. Leo turned behind him to watch Esperanza enter the room skipping lightly and swinging a basket of big magnolia flowers beside her. "The wind whispers la, ha, ha." Esperanza smiled coming up to them. "Bright blue skies and bright pink flowers." She continued and handed Leo, Mikey, Donatello, and hesitantly Raphael a big flower before continuing on to her room. "And the sun shines brightly on my face and sings to me la, ha, ha, ha." Each turtle looked down at their flowers confused at the girl's change of heart, then strained to listen to whatever she said next. "La, ha, ha." Espe's song finished, and then faded away.


	10. Getting to know the boys

"How am I supposed to stick these on my door, if I don't have anything sticky to use?" I complained to myself, looking at my plain door. I had picked a lot of flowers and I had intended to decorate my room with them, but I didn't have anything sticky to use!

"Here, you'll need this." Leo said, suddenly standing beside me and holding a roll of tape.

"Thanks." I smiled shyly, taking the roll from him and starting to cut a wad of it off.

"What are you using the flowers for?" Leo asked, picking up a huge flower. I took it from him, still smiling, and snapped off most of its remaining stem.

"I'm going to decorate my door." I told him, sticking the flower on my door. After a few handfuls I had spelled out Espe's room in bright white flowers. "There! That's prettier, thank you for helping me Leonardo."

"Of course, Esperanza." He replied.

"Espe. I prefer Espe." I said, deciding we could be friends. Only my friends were allowed to call me Espe, and I decided I wanted him as a friend. In my opinion, allowing him to call me Espe was an honor, and he seemed to realize that too.

"I like that name, it sounds cool."

"Me too." I laughed. "What are you going to do now?" I asked with a smile.

"Practice my techniques." He said simply.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"I'm going to practice my fighting skills in a closed, controlled environment so I can perfect my techniques so I can become faster and stronger." He explained, dumbing it down for me.

"Oh, now I get I get." I smiled. It would be cool to watch, I wasn't really good so seeing someone else doing it would be awesome.

"Would you like to practice with me?" He asked and I immediately shook my head.

"I'm not really good, and I tend to knock things over." I grimaced.

"You gotta start somewhere." Leo tempted. I bit my lip in contemplation, then nodded hesitantly. He taught me the basics, and together I learned the 'correct' way to punch and kick. We went over those for a while, but then I asked for harder moves. At first he refused, and I resorted to begging and pleading until he finally relented. I always got what I wanted. At the end, I wasn't the only one panting from exhaustion. Leo even said I was a real natural.

"Being a 'natural' in practice doesn't mean nothin. Try her in real combat." Raph called, looking up from a Fighters magazine.

"Want to try combat, Espe?" Leo asked.

"No." I said forcefully, and then headed toward the couch. Mikey was already there, and the minute he saw me he pulled me down and handed me a bowl of popcorn. A movie was playing, and Mikey was gulping handful after handful of the popcorn.

"Shh, this is the best part!" Mikey exclaimed. I didn't really know what the movie was, but it became immediately obvious that was actiony and completely hilarious. "Well, what did you think, Esperanza? Wasn't it awesome? Andrew's acting was amazing, don't you think? And Amelia's break up with Andrew, wasn't it so sad? And the explosions were off the charts, absolutely the best ever!" Michelangelo asked, talking a mile a minute. I nodded in reply. The movie had been so good! It had made me want to laugh, and it made me want to cry, and it kept me on the edge of my seat wanting to know what would happen next.

"It was a great movie, Michelangelo! I loved the explosion at the end, it was amazing!" I agreed grinning.

"Mikey, my friends call me Mikey. Michelangelo is just to formal for my tastes, so I go by Mikey." He corrected.

"Espe, my friends call me Espe." I smiled.

"Awesome name." Mikey replied, and asked if I wanted to watch another film. I declined gracefully and left the movie obsessed turtle with his collection of DVDs. I walked around not really sure where to go, but I ended up behind Donatello watching strings of numbers cross his computer screen and words flit in and out as thr turtle typed.

"Do you mind?" He snapped, turning around annoyed and then seeing me flinch away from him. "Oh, sorry Esperanza." He apologized. "Can I help you?" He asked calmly.

"What's all that on the screen?" I asked, watching another pattern flit on and off the screen. Patterns and number sequences ran on and off and I started memorizing. "4872385190766." I whispered, reciting the number string I had just seen.

"Huh?" He asked, not really sure what I was talking about.

"4872385190766, the number that was just on the screen." I replied, nodding at the screen and forgetting that number combination as another set of numbers caught my attention.

"Your good at memorization." Donatello realized aloud. "I'm trying to find a specific number pattern, do you think you could help me?" He asked.

"Sure." I smiled. "Number?" I asked pulling up a chair to sit beside the other turtle.

"7023687456669." He replied, then repeated it again just to make sure.

"What's it for?" I asked after I had repeated it because Donatello wanted to make sure I knew what I was looking for.

"It is a numerical number code for a chemical compound that I recently found out about. The chemical is lilac black in color and when used correctly can make us invincable against swords and weapons. With this compound nothing can hurt us, we can't be cut or stabbed by anything! The only problem comes to that this is a very heavily gaurded compound and I couldn't break into the goverment's database to download it like I normally can, so I have to go the long way about it. This is just like when I was trying to download China's nuclear weapon system when I was ten, it took forever!" Donatello explained excitedly.

"I'll find it." I promised. To not be cut or poked with a needle, that would be a dream come true! To never again be the basis for a scientific test or experiment, that would be amazing. We searched for the code diligently but after a few hours we decided to retire for the night and start again in the morning. I took my cloak off and buried myself under the blankets, feeling so carefree and happy again. I hadn't felt this way in a long time, and I really loved it. I tried to fall asleep, but I started to panic as a suffocation feeling crept into my body. I kicked the blankets off as my panic went into overdrive. I hadn't slept inside for years, and being inside again wasn't normal. It was weird, and I felt like I was trapped within the four walls. I got out of bed and grabbed my cloak and threw it on as I raced to get out of the encasing room. I ran through the sewer system and threw myself at a manhole cover to get out, to feel the cool night breeze, the soft glow of the moonlight. I let myself fall on the soft grass heavily and let the smell of the earth calm me down. The wind played with my cloak mischieiously and I stood up to feel the full breeze on my face. I launched myself up into a tree and leaned back against a branch, the familiar feel of the bark and the leaves lulling me into sleepiness. I pushed myself to a more comfortable branch and yawned happily, looking down at the forest floor below.

"Hello again. No mask, you're the turtle who dropped from the roof onto me, am I correct?" A voice called up. I blinked startled to see the man with the big sword who I had met my first night here in New York, the one who had tried to end the boys the night I had saved them.

"You..." I realized.

"Yep. Just giving you fair warning from our Master. The Master says to tell you 'When feelings emerge from four hearts new thoughts, the girl will go and we will spring.' I don't really get it, but there you go. Have fun with it." He smiled up at me, and then threw a rose up for me to catch. Confused, I did. "Something to remember me by, my dear." He explained, then disappeared into the forest. I looked down at the rose in my hands confused, then let it drop to the ground as I repeated the rhyme in my head. What did that guy mean?


	11. She's gone!

The next morning Don stood outside Esperanza's room unsure if he should knock or not. He wanted to get back to working on the code, and having Espe help would be a big asset. She was really smart for a turtle with no education, Don thought, then had to choke back the thought of Espe being smarter than him. She couldn't be. He thought alarmed, he was the brainiac of the group and that was how it was always going to be. With new found determination and the decision to show her up Don knocked loudly on her door.

"Esperanza? Can we work on the code now?" He called through the door. Esperanza didn't answer, so he opened the door carefully. The bed was a mess, the blanket was in a heap on the floor, and Esperanza was nowhere to be seen. He left Espe's room and went over to Leo, wondering where she could have gone. When he asked his brother if he had seen her, Leo told him he hadn't seen Espe all morning. "Where could she be?" Don asked, worried about his friend.

"She's probably fine." Leo said, trying to believe it himself. Espe was known to run off, but not usually in the middle of the night. And they would have heard her, wouldn't they?

"Yeah, fine." Don repeated, but he was still worried about Espe.


	12. Espe time in NYC

"Sorry I'm late!" I called running into the lair. I looked around and saw Don's relived face and Leo sigh in relief. "I overslept, and then I got lost in the tunnels trying to find my way back." I explained in a rush.

"We wondered where you went. I told Leo and Don you had just run off but they were convinced you had been kidnapped or something." Mikey laughed, then got tackled by Don.

"Esperanza, you gave us quite the scare. We hoped you were alright." Master Splinter spoke from the top of the stairs.

"I didn't mean to scare anybody, I just couldn't take being inside last night. I felt trapped." I explained sincerely, amazed they had been worried about me.

"Tell me before you leave next time, Esperanza." Master Splinter decided finally before turning and disappearing into another room. The next few weeks past in a blur. I learned everything I had missed school wise, Don was a great teacher and always helped me when I got stuck on my schoolwork. My favorite classes were Math and even Science besides my bad experience with them. Apparently, those were Don's favorite classes too. We talked about smartypants stuff and I had a lot of fun with it. Mikey always made sure I was up to date on the latest films, and he even made me a list of all the amazing movies I had missed while living in my Tvless South American forest. I loved his humor and optimistic view on life, he wasn't anything like his brothers. We laughed a lot and he even made sure I was up to date on all the celebrity gossip and scandals because apparently I needed to know all this stuff to be 'normal'. Living with Leo was alittle bit different. He taught me my fighting techniques and he tried to explain his take on the mysteries of life. I always argued his points and he argued back. We loved to debate philosphy and things of absolute no importance and I always ended up cracking up laughing at the absurdity and we would go back to techniques. After a while of just techniques, Raphael persuaded me to learn more than just techniques. He had said I needed to learn combat, and if his other brothers got a whack at trying to teach me stuff he was going to be a 'teacher' too.

He decided to teach me combat.

At first, I ended up on the floor with Raph standing victoriously over me, he said to call him Raph and in return I told him to call me Espe, and usually someone would call out, "Be careful with her Raph!" My newest tutor would just yell "She's gotta learn somehow!" and he'd pull me up and we'd start over again. As time progressed I got better and better, until I was finally able to knock him over and keep him down. After that he started pushing me harder and I rarely got him down again. I loved everything about staying with my new friends, especially when April was able to come down and we'd have a marvelous time. But I always worried about my South American Village, and I hoped they were okay. I had been gone much longer than I had anticipated, and I hoped they were all alright. Time passed, and I forgot the man with the big sword's warning, I just had fun with the boys. One day, the boys finally let me come on patrol with them and we encountered a group of Purple Dragons. I got ready to fight, but every time a Purple Dragon got near me one of the boys was there to play keep away. I kept trying to fight them head on, but a masked ninja was always there preventing any help from me.

Worst first battle ever.

But I had already had my first battle, my mind told me childishly. When you saved April, and in South America. When we all got home I went to my room in a huff, I did not enjoy being treated as a child. And the boys were so overprotective! I could handle myself out there! I knew I could, there was no Dragon that I couldn't have taken. I sighed flopping on my bed mad as a hornet. I could take them! I know I could! A knock sounded at the door and I turned my gaze that way.

"Esperanza, I need to speak with you." Master Splinter's voice called.

"Of course, Sensei." I replied quickly, getting up to open the door. On my doorstep stood Master Splinter leaning on his cane looking solomn. April stood beside Sensei and gave me a warm smile upon seeing me. After the smile faded, she was just as solomn as Master Splinter.

"I heard you got to battle the Purple Dragons, Espe. Can we come in?" April asked. I looked at them confused, but stood aside to let them in.


	13. Thoughts

Don thought about Espe in wonder. She was truly amazing! She was a quick learner and always excited about learning new things. He thought about her laugh, the way her eyes lit up when she finally understood what he'd been trying to teach her. He squared his jaw angrily when he thought about Espe deciding to spend more time with his brothers than him. His eyes widened in shock. Where had that thought come from? He wondered. Why did he get angry when Espe chose one of his brothers over him. He mulled over the facts and then gasped. He was falling in love with her.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Raph flipped through the newest edition of Fighters:International not really paying attention. His mind was far away, thinking about Espe. She was an awesome fighter, she had really come a long way since they had met. She was finally able to hold her own, and Raph wasn't holding back anymore. He remembered their last fight with a smile. She had actual judo flipped him to win, and did it perfectly! His smile faltered as he realized something: why he was always thinking about her all the time? Why did he care if she chose him over his brothers? Simple, he was in love with her.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Mikey wondered if Espe wanted to come watch a movie with him. She was an awesome movie partner, they like all the same genres and actors and everything! Humming happily Mikey went to make popcorn and thought about his friend. He knew a lot of things, and he knew from all the movies he'd seen a boy didn't obsess over a girl every single moment of his waking life unless he had a crush on said girl. And if his thoughts were hitting completely obsessive he knew he was falling in love. Mikey froze as the suddenness of the thought grabbed hold of him. He, Mikey, was in love Esperanza.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Leo snapped his eyes open from meditation and sighed. His mind ha returned to Espe. Why did she plague his mind so? Why? He wondered standing up and running through a couple of training excercises. He snapped a kick in his brother's direction and then through a punch. Why did his mind return to Espe, even when he tried to clear his head? What was it that had him keep coming back to her? What could it be? Trying to clear his mind the answer dawned on him like the rising sun. He was in love with her.


	14. Bye

"Espe, today when you were fighting with the Purple Dragons, what did the boys do?" April began calmly.

"Protected me. They're way to overprotective." I responded with a huff.

"Espe, by protecting you they let the bad guys get away. That means millions of dollars worth of merchandise has been stolen and I know your new to America again but that isn't good." April continued looking at me with solemnity. "By keeping you safe, the guys failed their mission."

"Oh, I won't go on patrol anymore." I sighed, upset I was the reason the bad guys got away.

"No, Esperanza, that is not the point. My sons have fallen in love with you." Master Splinter said bluntly. I burst out laughing.

"In love? With me? You have to be joking!" I laughed, but then stopped when I realized April and Sensei weren't laughing.

"I am not joking. For my sons to do their job properly, the emotion love cannot be in their hearts. Compassion and kindness surely, but not love for another turtle besides brotherly love." Master Splinter said solemnly.

"I-I'll leave." I whispered shocked.

"No! We don't want you to leave." April exclaimed.

"I'm probably needed back home anyway." I sighed.

"We will miss you. You did teach me a lesson though, Esperanza." Sensei said with a small smile.

"What's that?" I asked sadly, taking a seat on my bed.

"Not to let a girl in the house." Sensei laughed, and I had to smile. That was probably a good lesson for him.

"I'll leave before sunrise." I promised. Me and the boys had left for our patrol at dusk and we had returned around 2 A.M., that gave me a few hours to pack what little things I had left and get out of here.

"I will miss you, Esperanza. You have opened my eyes to the world of childlike happiness again. Flowers, I had almost forgotten everything one could do with them." He told me with a happy nod of his head.

"I'll miss you, Sensei, and I could never forget my best friend." I told them, giving April a big hug.

"See ya around, Espe?" April said, giving me a hopeful look.

"I'll gotta come back eventually." I told her with a grin. I let the two out before going to see what I could take with me. I would only take what I came with, what would I need the latest _People_ magazine in the Amazon for? I pulled my cloak out and then opened my door to take down the flowers that still spelled out my name. Slowly, I took down all the flowers and piled them in my cloak like a basket and then returned to my room. I fingered the petals lightly, they were still fresh and bright. I had changed them every week to keep them fresh, and it had become a weekly ritual between Leo and I. I went back to my room and sat down to write four letters.

Dear Don,

Thank you so much for everything you taught me. I'm very grateful to have been able to learn about everything under the sun. I'll never forget our time together, but I have to leave now. I hope to see you again someday.

Smartfully yours,

Espe

(P.S I found the chemical compound for that numerical code thing we were looking for earlier, it's on the back.)

Dear Leo,

Thank you for everything you taught me, I won't forget them any time soon. The meditations may have been weird, but they have cleared my mind somewhat. It helped me see the truth. Thank you for everything, Leo. I won't you forget you.

Sincerely yours,

Espe

Dear Mikey,

Thank you for helping me see the world as any normal person would have, all the movies and celebrity gossip. Thank you for the laughs, you were a great friend and I'll never forget you.

Movie watcher always,

Espe

Dear Raph,

Thanks for the combat lessons, they'll come in handy down in South America. We may have never had the best friendship in the world since you did try to knock me out when we first met, but you always came through for me and I don't think I could ever forget a friend like you. Bye Raph.

Fighting on always,

Espe

A tear dropped down my cheek and landed on my last letter with a thud. I didn't really want to leave, but if it was for the best I would go. I slipped each letter under each brother's door and cried softly not wanting to be heard. I waited a half hour before sneaking out. Once in the sewer I let all the flowers drop into the water soundlessly and clinched my cloak tight around me. I climbed out through a manhole cover and walked toward the airport under a black moon. I was leaving, and it hurt. I sneaked aboard a plane for South America, hiding in the cargo hold again and letting the tears continue to drop.

"Goodbye New York." I whispered as the plane took off.


	15. Heartbreak

The next day the turtles woke up wanting to be with Espe, but they found her letters instead.

They were shocked.

Espe had left, and had broken their hearts.

"Maybe it was for a reason, my sons." Master Splinter offered encouragingly. "Nothing is without purpose." Don sat at her computer, remembering when Espe had sat next to him. Leo ran through his forms, wishing Espe was beside him. Mikey re watched every movie he had watched with her, wishing he could turn back time like in the movie he was watching. Raph simply read another Fighters magazine, missing his friend (and possible crush).


	16. An Unusual Eavesdropping

I sat in my old tree in South America breathing in the nice, fresh air that America had sorely lacked with a smile. The minute I had gotten back it had become apparent that the villages surrounding the area near my forest had been under constant attack since the minute I had disappeared. I had barely gotten up in a tree before bandits were running toward me gleefully, loot hoisted over shoulders easily.

Of course I made that stop pretty quickly.

All the skills I had learned from Leo and Raph were immediately put to use righting the terrible wrong, and the bandit raids were finally slowing down. It had taken two weeks for bandits and hooligans to figure out The Protector was back, and really when a bandit group didn't show up the next day the weirdos should've know something was up. Finally, when I had reached the first month of my return villages everywhere were proclaiming loudly that the Night Watcher was once again protecting the woods.

Well no duh.

Things fell back into routine, until one day two travelers walked into my forest and shattered normality.

"Did you hear what is happening in America?" The male traveler asked his wife.

"No, what? I heard it was something strange though, the shamans have been gathering to protect the people." The woman replied.

"Large turtles! That's what's about! Turtles that can speak, even carry weapons! Isn't that something different?" The husband explained energetically.

"Unreal." The woman replied skeptically.

"True! True! And their on a rampage in New York City! Destroying everything! I heard someone say they used to be the Night Watchers of their city, but now...they cause so much mayhem the people refuse to stay in the city! If the New York City Watcher turned evil, is their a chance ours will?" He asked worriedly.

"We must hope not, protect us Watcher!" The wife called into the forest. I watched as they exited my forest dumbstruck. My friends? Evil? That must be a mistake, they would never turn to the dark side! They couldn't, they wouldn't! Don, Leo, Raph, and Mikey would never turn evil, they couldn't! They were good, pure good. I had to find out what was happening.


	17. I'm baaaaaack

I was in a plane again, heading back to NYC. The travelers had said disturbing things, and I had to know the truth. We landed outside the city, the stewardess had said it was to dangerous to land inside the city, and then I ran for the sewer system. I got lost, but I eventually ended up in the lair.

I barely recognized it.

It had been trashed, furniture had been knocked over, some completely destroyed.

"Oh my." I whispered, horrified at the ruins of a once happy room. I picked up an overturned chair and clutched my cloak tighter around my body. It was freezing in here! I sneezed against the cold miserably.

"Get out! You do not belong here!" A voice shouted, and a long hard stick was thrown forcefully in my direction. I picked it up and stared at it dumbly.

"Master Splinter?" I called hesitantly.

"Who is it?" The voice demanded gruffly.

"Espe, Esperanza." I called back. "Please show yourself, Master Splinter, I need to know what's been going on." I begged.

"Esperanza, it is good to hear your voice again." Master Splinter said wearily. He limped down the stairs and I rushed to give him his cane.

"Master Splinter, what happened here?" I asked, helping him into a chair. "Who did all this?"

"My sons." He whispered.

"What?" I asked, remembering what the travelers had said.

"My sons did all this." He repeated, gesturing to the mess that was the lair.

"How? It's not possible!" I exclaimed. Master Splinter sighed, and looked down at the floor.

"I should begin from the beginning. After you left, a new threat arose in the city. She called herself the Magic Trapper, and she could really use magic! I don't know why, but the night my sons went off to fight her I followed. Maybe I wanted to see how they were fighting so I could critique them later, but I can't remember. It was about three weeks ago, a few days after you left. I remember Magic saying she used emotions against people. She used my sons' sorrows over losing you against them, turning their sorrow into hate through her magic. Then she twisted the hate, making my sons her slaves. When she finished her evil, their eyes turned red. She's had control over them ever since, she sent them here to destroy me at times, but I've always escaped. I am a rat after all, I'm good at surviving. She's sent my sons to do this multiple times." Master Splinter sighed, motioning to the wreck they were standing in. "Ever since then, they have been wrecking havoc through out New York City, creating panic and turmoil. The things they swore to protect the city against." He sighed looking back down. "I wish I had never sent you away, happiness cannot be used as slave control. Even under these circumstances, I am glad to see you again Esperanza." He smiled at me and I immediately smiled back, but I was really panicking. I couldn't believe it, my friends had actually done all this! And who was 'Magic Trapper'? Nothing was going right! I gave Master Splinter a hug, we both really needed it.

"I'm so sorry, Sensei." I murmured, backing out of the hug. "How can I help?"

"I don't think you can, Esperanza. My sons are the best, sadly."

"But-But they trained me, remember? Raph taught me hard combat, and Don, well Don taught me how to think a plan through, and Leo taught me skill, balance, and I guess peace of mind, and Mikey taught me how to laugh! I can go up against them, Master, I can!" I explained. He smiled at me sadly.

"You did not learn everything. I trained my sons to be the best, and the best they are."

"Then teach me." I told him, getting an idea.

"I won't teach you, Esperanza. Instead, you will return to the southern continent." Master Splinter replied determinedly. But when I get an idea, I don't let go, and I decided to press the point.

"Please teach me! You know I'm the only one that can beat them, please Sensei! I'll do everything you tell me to!" I begged, wanting to help.

"What I taught them took years. I could not teach you it in this small amount of time." He hedged.

"Master Splinter, either someone goes up against your sons or this city will crumble to the ground. Is that what you want?" I demanded.

"No, but-"

"Then teach me!" I cried. "I can help!" Master Splinter looked at me smiling.

"You remind me of them, so eager to please and learn. I will try to teach you, Esperanza, but I am going to have to teach you years worth of lessons each day we train. Can you handle this task?" He asked, and I gave him an even bigger hug for helping me.

"Thank you, thank you!" I squealed, jumping up and down and twirling around gleefully. Sensei smiled up at me fondly.

"That is certainly a reaction I've never seen before." He chuckled.

"When can we start?" I asked excitedly.

"Now." Master Splinter replied, rising from his chair. "Come." He said, leading me into the sewer. "I haven't gone back in years, I hope it is still in good condition." He murmured.

"What?" I asked eagerly, trotting along beside him. "Where haven't you gone?"

"The training room." He replied impatiently, leading me lower into the sewer. Finally, we stopped at an old, dusty, boarded up entrance. With unnatural grace, Master Splinter kicked it down and entered into the dust. "Come Esperanza." Sensei called, and timidly I followed behind him into darkness. Suddenly, the lights burst on and I blinked in the brightness. "Esperanza, you stand on ground used by Masters, trained in the sacred code of martial arts. Do you accept the burden of training here?" Master Splinter called down to me from a platform. Sensei stood tall wearing a black robe, his cane thrown uselessly behind him. Fixed on the platform were five symbols: a lion, a water symbol, a cat's claw, a dragon with outspread wings, and a dog symbol.

"Yes Master Splinter!" I shouted up to him. He jumped done gracefully to stand before me regally, his limp gone and all traces of age gone from his steps.

"Then let's begin. First, you must know the five codes I train and teach by in this dojo. You have seen the symbols correct?" He asked, and I immediately nodded. "The lion stands for Honor. Without Honor, a warrior is nothing more than a ignorant man or woman with a sword. Water, it stands for elusiveness. If we cannot dodge a strike, we are attacked. The water also means swiftness, and in both cases they always apply in battle. The dragon is determination. If you are not determined, you will surely lose against my sons. The dog is loyalty, I do not need to explain that one I hope. Loyalty is very important to any master. If you have no loyalty," He shook his head. "you are a selfish, greedy person, only looking out for oneself. The last is the cat's claw for ferociousness. Without that, once again you will amount to nothing. No drive will hinder you, to achieve 'master' you must be strong and driven by something to accomplish anything. When you finish your training, I will put you in one of the classes you most excel at. Whichever one I decide will be your symbol forever, so everything you do must be focused on achieving this classification. If you fail this training, you will never be classified and be a disgrace unto yourself,. Is this clear, Esperanza?" Master Splinter explained.

"Yes sir, Master Splinter. Sir, if I may ask, where did your sons place?" I asked timidly, feeling very small in the presence of the master in front of me.

"Leonardo placed as a Dragon, Raphael the Cat's Claw, Donatello the Lion, and Michelangelo the Dog." He replied.

"Master? One more question, where did you place?" I asked hesitantly.

"I surprised my teachers by placing in the highest category, the highest symbol one can achieve, I received the White Heart. The White Heart is above the other five I described because it _is_ all five, it is the highest one can receive in classification. There have only been ten receivers of White Hearts in the last two centuries, so I astounded my teachers achieving it. Now Esperanza, I was given a very high degree of master and I expect you to uphold my standards so you can achieve your place in classification. Let's begin your training!" He told me, and I was sent through the beginning of training. I was put on top of bamboo poles fro balance, then had to run on them, jump and avoid darts Sensei threw, and even had to recite the formal code of martial arts while running and jumping to get across while Master Splinter tried to derail me. And that was just the hour after training began! I was tested in strength and stamina through weight carrying and sprints across cross country courses. Master Splinter required me to sit and listen to lessons on Honor, Determination, Loyalty, swiftness and elusiveness, and ferociousness followed by an in depth study of the signs and how they relate to reality. I had to learn to disappear into shadows as only ninjas know how, and then learn how to leap out, attack, and then disappear back into the darkness. "For fun" as Master Splinter called it, he demanded I learn how to use weapons correctly, which was then followed by Sensei dropping a gazillion sharp, blunt, wood, and steel weapons on my head and told me to figure out how they were used, then show him in a demonstration. While trying to figure out how you string a long bow, Sensei came running at me in attack mode, forcing me on defense.

"Come on Esperanza, is this really the best you can do?" He demanded, his voice even, not even needing to catch his breath as he rammed his fist into my stomach. He didn't even grunt as he kicked me saying, "My sons were quite better than you on their first day, Esperanza." I kicked him back trying to catch my breath as he immediately sweep kicked me to the floor. "Get up he demanded, and I pushed myself back up. "What is quieter than the moon but is always moving?" He asked, and the riddles were poured out to test my intelligence. My speed and endurance began increasing as the days went by training with Master Splinter, as did my agility on obstacle courses and mazes. Master Splinter pushed me to my breaking point each day, but I found the will to keep going. I had something to fight for, and I would keep fighting for them. I was pushed further each day, sometimes til my whole body screamed, but I was forced up and kept going. After about a month of cruel torture and unusual training sessions, Master Splinter finally said I could be classified. He gave me a white robe and stood me in front of the platform. He stood on it in his usual black master's robe and looked down at me with no emotions in his face. I looked up at him weary from all the trainings, and waited to see where he decided I would be. Looking as regal as a rat could, he began. "Esperanza, you stand before me as High Court worthy of earning your badge of Martial Arts High Court Training. I have studied you closely, drawing from past interactions and present conversations. I have decided your place." Master Splinter's voice boomed, and I looked at him with a mixture of fear and awe. "Esperanza, step forward and receive your symbol." Obediently, I took a step forward and watched as Master Splinter picked up a white necklace, keeping its symbol from me. With solemn reverence, he placed it around my neck. "Esperanza, you a White Heart!" He decided proudly, and I looked up at him in growing excitement. I had placed where Master Splinter had! This was so amazing! With a smile, Master Splinter produced a white heart necklace from under his robe, and with a childish smile winked at me. "You may now go against my sons, I wish you good luck." He said, granting me the long awaited permission.

"Thank you." I breathed.

"Good luck, my daughter." He whispered. I smiled, I could do this! And as a White Heart, I would.


	18. What I've Been Training For

I crouched down on top of the building I was standing on, looking down below me in horror. My friends were destroying a city they had sworn to protect, and it filled me with shock and dismay. Leo, Raph, Mikey, and Don were breaking everything: trashing stores, burning cars, and scaring what was left of the population. I felt the two long swords on my back, to the side of that a bow staff, two sharp little swords on my waist, and the pair of numchucks beside them. I had chosen my friends weapons for this little outing, hoping the sight of their familiar, normal, non-evil weapons might jolt some sense of the past into them. Just like when I had seen my first forest again, I was hoping something familiar might be able to calm them; but the boys were to far gone. I was hoping I didn't have to fight them, but apparently I had to now, and it scared me to death. They fought so much better than I ever could, and I knew they would cream without hesitation. I started to hyperventilate, but Master Splinter's words rushed back into my mind, bringing warm reassurance.

"You are a White Heart, Esperanza. You are better than all my sons combined, for while they have one quality of my code you embody all five. Anyone who masters each and everyone as you have done can accomplish anything. Take a breath, a deep breath, Esperanza, and call upon your symbols. I suggest water, none of my sons have it. Quick and Elusive, Esperanza, I believe you can do this. Just believe." His words echoed in my head, and I took a deep breath as Master Splinter had instructed. I am water. I thought calmingly. Swift and elusive. I slipped down the the building, landing silently on the ground. I had four of my my friends weapons, and I had also chosen my own. I had a long silver and red covered katana, and I silently pulled it out for protection in case they attacked me. I took a step forward, sheathing it, and knew they hadn't seen me yet. I pulled out the two little sharp swords I had never payed much attention to name wise and waited for the perfect moment I knew would come to throw. I watched Mikey raise his arms above his head intending to scare someone, and I threw the weapons, effectively pining him to the wall behind him. His brothers stopped their mayhem for a moment to look at him confused, and then in the direction the weapons had come from shocked. I took a step forward, hand on the katana for safety.

"Espe?" Leo growled, his red eyes turning normal. Slowly, one by one, so did his brothers. Just as an added familiar, I pulled the bow staff off my back as I advanced toward them.

"Hi, it's nice to see you all again." I smiled, and a lightning bolt zapped through the air scorching the ground between me and the boys. In the smoke stood a tall woman with bright green hair and orange eyes wearing a long black skirt and a simple sleeveless red shirt. With a haughty expression in her eyes she looked critically between the boys and me. Her ruby red lips pursed as she looked back at me, and the she spoke.

"Red eyes. Only Red. You are mine." She hissed, and with a yell the turtles dropped to the ground unconscious." "Well, well, well. What do we have here? Or rather who? Another turtle, the girl one too. I thought Dagger had told you my warning." The lady in front of me asked offhandedly.

"Dagger? The guy with the big sword? That's his name?" I asked, trying to figure out who she was talking about.

"My minion, yes. I thought you were in South America." She said, beginning to circle me like an amused lion. Her skirt twirled around her ankles like something sinister was planned, and I had to hide a shudder to keep a cool look.

"I was, but had to come back after learning what you did to my friends." I told her coldly, throwing my bow staff at her. She simply waved her hand, and without ever touching it my weapon was thrown across the room without a second thought.

"And who am I?" She asked loftily.

"Magic Trapper." I ground out, beginning to get mad at her.

"Wonderful! Wonderful! Anger, my favorite emotion! Easiest to toy with you know." She laughed. I remembered how she controlled my friends, and I took a breath, calming myself down, then pulled out my long swords.

"What do you want from me?" I demanded, advancing upon her.

"Being rude to people will never get you anywhere in life, dear child." She tsked with a patronizing smile.

"Are we going to fight or not?" I demanded, knowing this was what all the training had been for.

"I would love to, but not yet. Slaves, arise!" She commanded. Slowly Leo, Don, and Raph stood up, eyes blood red. Mikey, still pinned to the wall, ripped his hands out from under the little swords, slicing his wrists and making them start to bleed. "Attack." Magic Trapper commanded. Raph attacked first, Cat's Claw of Ferociousness I remembered.

"Water can beat Cat's Claw!" Master Splinter called from atop a building. "Both parts, swift and elusive." I nodded, and became water-like, fighting almost fluidly. Easily sliding around him and attacking I learned one thing, if your opponent gave all he got with every attack and you simply dodged the attack your assailent runs out of steam pretty quickly. Don suddenly joined the battle, trying to slam my head to the pavement with MY bow staff. "Loyalty beats Honor!" Master Splinter called. I nodded again.

"Why are you attacking me?" I asked him in a gasp, and he paused mid strike as he thought my question through, but I had to dodge Raph's oncoming assault. "You said we were friends, does that not mean anything anymore?" I panted, avoiding Leo's slicing blade. Where had he got weapons? I wondered, pulled my blade up to meet his. I hadn't seen him with any earlier.

"Water over Determination!" Mater Splinter called out, and I slipped past Leo's blade in a fluid move to side kick him out of my way, then round housed Raph. Mikey joined the war when I wasn't looking and he knocked me down with a pant. I jumped up, just as Leo's blade landed on the place my head had just been. "Cat's Claw over Loyalty!" Master Splinter shouted. I rounded on Mikey with all the power I had and back kicked him then spin hook kicked him with an extra measure of on upper cut and a knife strike to the jugular. "Power of the White Heart, Esperanza!" Master Splinter yelled. "Use it, Esperanza, use it!"

"Would you just shut up already?" Magic Trapper snapped, wipping her green hair in the rat's direction.

"Power of the White Heart!" Master Splinter screamed in response.

"I'll have to teach you a lesson, you old rat." Magic Trapper grinned wickedly. She pointed her finger at me, whispered something, and suddenly a bolt of lightning was zapping me dead center.

"No!" Mastr Splinter screamed, which his sons echoed , breaking free again. "My sons, run now!" He called, and the boys took off. As I fell down, I felt happy. My friends were free, even if I died, that was all that mattered.


	19. Not Dead Yet

"What did you do to her?" Master Splinter demanded. He had watched his 'daughter' fall to the ground, and then just disappear.

"Do not mess with me, or Esperanza will not be the only one sent away." Magic Trapper responded coldly.

"'Sent away'? Those are pretty words compared to reality. You killed her!" Master Splinter yelled.

"Killed her? You think me that cruel? Well, I can be, but I prefer slaves to dead bodies. Little Esperanza's not dead...yet." She laughed with a gleeful smile.

"Then where is she?" Master Splinter demanded.

"Another dimension." Magic Trapper smiled, then snapped her fingers and disappeared with an echoing laugh.


	20. Nothing's normal anymore

I woke up in a tree with a horrible headache. Ugh, where was I? What happened? Everything came back in a blur. Magic Trapper, freeing my turtle friends, dieing. I couldn't be dead, I was breathing for goodness sake! I blinked, and dropped down to the floor below me with a thud making my White Heart necklace jingle with the landing. I was still wearing my white robe from classification, Master Splinter had said it was more becoming than the tattered black one I usually wore and would make my opponent take me a little more seriously if I looked semi dignified. Otherwise, he said I looked like a half drowned cat who had gotten in a bucket of green paint. I was in a park, I realized surprised and started looking for a manhole cover to hit the sewers. I still had the tendency to hide from people, and I didn't want to risk exposure for the boys so I knew I had to get underground fast. Upon finding my escape route, I found the manhole cover to be less heavy than I remembered, but I shrugged and dropped in. I raced to the lair, getting lost again, but hoping, praying, needing to find them all alive. I took a lot of wrong turns, but I knew if I just found Master Splinter, everything would be okay and he'd explain how I came back to life. I ended up somewhere besides the lair, but furniture was scattered around and pizza slices were strewn across the room on various hard surfaces.

Somebody lived here, and I had a pretty good idea who.

I just didn't get why the boys needed a second lair, wasn't the other one a safe place?

"Master Splinter?" I called hesitantly, hoping I hadn't stumbled upon some homeless man's hideout.

"Who is it?" The familiar voice replied, and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Esperanza." I called back happily.

"I-I don't know any Esperanza." His voice faltered from somewhere in another room.

"You went to Spain, and didn't take us? How could you Master Splinter?" Another voice spoke up. It sounded like Donatello...

"Don-Donatello?" I called.

"I have definitely met no Esperanza before." Don's voice replied confused.

"We have a guest, why don't we go meet her?" A familiar voice, Leo's voice, though slightly lower in pitch, replied irritably. My friends and Sensei walked out of a side room, but they weren't how I remembered them. Their skin was a different green, and they had their initials on their belt buckles.

"No way." A Mikey look alike gasped.

"Not real." I replied shocked, stepping back. "L-Leo? Don? Mikey? Raph? Master Splinter? This is way freaky. Who are you? You aren't the boys." I gasped.

"Who in the world are you?" Raph's look alike demanded.

"I-I'm Esperanza. Master Splinter, you just sent me through my classification, remember? The Lion for honor, Water for swiftness, the Dragon for determination, the Dog for loyalty, and the Cat's Claw for ferociousness. You told me you were placed as a White Heart during your testing, don't you remember that? And you placed me as a White Heart too." I said, hoping to make him remember me. But I knew he wouldn't. He didn't really look like my Master Splinter. My Master Splinter had a white beard, this one didn't, mine wore a brown robe while the rat in front of me was wearing a red bathrobe. The two didn't even look similar.

"What's a White Heart?" The Don clone asked. I looked at them confused. What was going on?

"Esperanza, correct?" The different Master Splinter asked. "I didn't train my sons in symbols, I trained them by color. Red for ferociousness, blue for determination, orange for loyalty, purple for honor, and black for elusiveness. The traits are the same though, but you spoke of white. That is-"

"All of them combined." I finished for him. I couldn't take this anymore. "Where am I? Nothing's normal. This isn't home!" I cried, and backed up in fear. I rammed the wall behind me, bounced off and fled through the open door I had come in through. I got out of the sewers as quickly as I could and threw myself into a tree in blind panic. I started crying as the unfairness of everything settled in. nothing was normal! I thought, getting stressed out. Suddenly, something prickled the back of my mind and I let out a scream. I felt myself start to change. I cried out as two more fingers grew back on my hands, my hair grew back full force, and with a scream my shell tucked itself under my now peach skin. I fell from my tree in a whoosh, and unsteadily I pushed myself to my feet. My white robe was now twice as huge than it was in my turtle form, and I knew I needed to find something to tie it tighter with. My hair, hair! I hadn't had hair on my head for thirteen years! It was long, slightly curled, black hair, shining in the sunlight. I was thin and tall, strong and scared.

I started running.

There was only one place I'd feel safe, I realized, and I started running home.


	21. Theory of another realm

"WAIT!" Leo called as the girl, Esperanza, escaped.

"What did she mean? How did she know us?" Michelangelo asked.

"Did she say nothing was _normal_?" Donatello asked, getting excited. "What if she meant she wasn't from this dimension? She wouldn't have been able to tell the difference, and when she found us not like she remembered she had a freak out over everything. Remember the other us? They were from another dimension, what if that's where this Esperanza's from? That could explain everything! How she knew about classification, how she knew us, well the other us, but you get my point, and Master Splinter!"

"How can there be another turtle? And a girl one at that?" Raphael asked.

"I-I have no idea." Donatello asked, slightly perturbed at the idea.


	22. Home

I looked up and down the street, smiling where I saw the place where I had first learned to ride a bike.

And my first crash spot.

I walked up the side walk to stand in front of a simple yellow house, white shutters hung in front of windows and a beautiful rosebush buried right next to the front door on both sides. Not much had changed, but there were now some daisies planted along the drive and a red heart had been painted on the top of the the pale blue front door I had grown up running in and out of. Hesitantly, I knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" A familiar voice called, and started shushing a child who had started shouting.

"Espe." I replied timidly. The door was suddenly thrown open to reveal a very, very angry Spanish woman.

"That is not funny!" She yelled, and I instinctively flinched back and away from her.

My Mother could be a very scary woman sometimes.

Mama's eyes widened enormously as she looked at me again, the teen standing on her doorstep in a way oversized robe meant for someone much larger than her and the appearance of a hobo living on the streets for to long a time. I looked back at her hopefully. Even looking different than how I remembered her, like with Master Splinter and the boys, she still looked like Mama, my Mama.

"Esper-Esper-Esperanza." She whispered, her hand flying to her mouth in shock.

"Mommy." I said slowly, looking at her with my wide brown eyes. As a human, I had brown eyes, but when I had been turned, my eyes became blue. Now that I was human again, I knew Mama could tell I was her daughter because of my eyes, the eyes everyone said were an exact mirror of hers.

"Come in, come in!" She exclaimed. "Jose, Jose! Come quick! She's back! Our daughter's back!'

"What are you talking about, woman?" Daddy's voice snapped as he entered the room. Mommy was hugging me hard, and when Daddy saw us together he gasped. "Espe." Like with Mommy, there was a subtle change, but that didn't matter right now. He still had the pale brown hair seeming to float on his head, the same crystal blue eyes that were so rare among us Spainiards and Hispanics. He still wore his basic plaid, and his jeans were the same ripped up ones I remembered. "Espe."

"Daddy!" I cried, and ran to hug him while the tears poured down my face. Mommy enveloped both of us in a hug, huge tears sprinkling down her face. "There's so much I have to tell you." I sobbed.

"Of course sweetie." Mommy replied, trying to regain control of her emotions. "And I have two people I'd like you to meet. Kino, Espling, come here please! Remember I was pregnant way back then? I had twins, a boy and a girl, your siblings." A boy and girl entered the room, dressed as any normal eight-nine year old kid would be. My siblings had straight black hair, but the girl Espling, had bright blue eyes and my brother, Kino, had dark brown eyes. They both radiated the attitude any kid would have.

"What's up Mom?" My sister asked, hand on her hip looking like an exact replica of my mom, minus the eyes.

"Kino, Espling, I'd like to introduce you to your sister, Esperanza." Mommy said proudly.

"I have a sister?" Espling exclaimed.

"What happened to her? Why wasn't she in our lives?" Kino asked perplexed, well, as perplexed as a eight year old can be. Mommy hesitated, and gave me a glance. I shook my head, my brother and sister wouldn't believe me if they knew the truth.

"She-She was kidnapped when she was littler." Mommy lied. "We were so sad, we didn't want you to know and be sad too."

"I'm so sorry, Esperanza." Espling said sympathetically.

"Espe, I prefer Espe." I told her smiling.

"Why don't I get a nickname?" Kino demanded.

"Kino is awesome by itself, who'd want a nickname when they had 'Kino' for a name?" I told him, ruffling his hair lightly.

"You're right, my name _is_ awesome." He grinned.

"Maybe, but Espling's awsomer." His sister taunted, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Children, behave." Mommy sighed. I smiled, it was good to be home.

"Tag!" Kino laughed, tapping Espling and racing off.

"Oh, it's so on!" Espling shouted, and was off like a shot.

"No running in the living room!" Mommy called desperaately, but the crash was already echoing.

"He did it!"

"Nah ah, Espling did!" The twins were yelling already, and then as one accord they shouted: "Espe did it!"


	23. A simple conversation

"If we are to correctly understand the transdimensional powers going on, we'll need to find Esperanza so we can figure out how she got here. All paths come from the same road, you know." Donatello said, punching numbers into his computer.

"Well that's great, All Mighty Turtle, but how are we going to find her?" Raphael asked, leaning against the wall.

"She herself didn't seem to understand how she got here. I'm not sure she even knows." Leonardo spoke up. "She saw us and freaked, remember?" Leonardo was getting agitated. Somehow, someway, someone had been able to create a portal into another dimension. And not just being able to create one, but being able to send a turle through, too.  
>Someone was gaining power, and not knowing who could be deadly.<p> 


	24. Being with the family

"Pass the mashed." Espling said, and I watched Mommy pass my sister the bowl of mashed potatoes. "Thanks, Mom." She said before eating a spoonful of her dinner. I hesitantly took a bite of cream corn and tore at my chicken leg cautiously. I hadn't had a real dinner in so long, I was almost afraid I had become totally savage in regards to etiquette.

"Of course, dear." Mommy smiled. "So how was your day, dear?"

"Eh, fine I guess." Kino mumbled, chomping on his chicken leg and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"I got the lead in the school musical." Espling declared proudly. "I play Sarah, the heroine, but Mersa, _Mersa_, plays Ameiliana, the beautiful enchantress and Lady of Valor. She's got the part that can upstage me! Ugh! I can't believe her! She always does this to me, if I get anything good, she goes and gets something better!"

"I'm sure _that's_ not true." Kino sniggered.

"Espling, you have the lead. Is that not enough for you?" Daddy asked, his manner of calm and wisdom radiating at the table.

"Ugh, I guess. But she's always out to ruin me! She is my total arch nemesis, and I can't stand her!" Espling grumbled, crossing her arms and sulking in her chair. "Pass me a carrot, Kino."

"So Esperanza, how was your day?" Mommy asked, turning to me.

"I didn't die." I shrugged. Mommy stared at me open mouthed. "Which isn't to say I've died any other times, just come to the brink of death, but I haven't crossed over or anything. I mean, there was the time this bandit tried to throw me over a cliff but I didn't let him 'cause I smacked him back and threw him over. I didn't kill him of course, I made sure he landed okay in the ocean below me. I've never killed mommy, I wouldn't live with myself if I did. But I'm not saying I've died or anything." I said in a hurried rush, looking at my open mouthed family fearfully.

"Um, okay, moving along. Kino, how was soccer try outs?" Mommy continued unsure.

"I totally made the team." Kino grinned, and the uneasiness left the room as Kino chatted about his soccer try out and a play by play break down.

"I do believe you should be getting to your homework, kids." Daddy finally said, and with an adios my siblings went to do their homework.

"Espe, come with me please." Mommy said, and she led me to the family room. "Tell me everything that has happened to you, sweet heart." She said, and I began. I told about April, and the men with the white coats, and I told about my forest and the other turtles I had met. I didn't tell her about the weird feeling that something wasn't normal, or how she was a little different too.

"I'm so sorry sweetie, we didn't mean to scream. You just looked so...different." Mommy trailed off sadly.

"I didn't know what to do, I was all alone." I whispered.

"On the bright side, you got to go to South America." Mommy said brightly.

"I guess." I smiled. I was feeling warm and safe, and I had completely calmed down after my freakout this morning meeting the boys. I wondered if the change would happen again, and I immediately felt cold.

"I'm going to bed, sweet heart. Your room hasn't changed since you left, you're welcome to it if you want it. See you in the morning." Mommy smiled, then headed to her room. I smiled as she disappeared, and then I felt something in me start to twist.

Something was wrong.

I ran toward the front door and slammed it behind me as the change started to take hold of me. Suddenly, green was spreading out over my skin, and two of my fingers on each hand began sinking back under the skin.

Green skin, three fingers on each hand. Oh no.

Oh no, please no.

My hair slipped back under my scalp, and with a scream my shell popped back out. I breathed hard, the transformation was complete. I was a turtle again, fully turtlified. What triggered the transformation? I thought scared, looking at my green skin and fingers dumbly. I sneaked back inside the house leaving a note that said good bye, and with a final look at my childhood home I disappeared into the night. I headed straight for a forest, the place I realized I was going to always belong.


	25. Turtle Tracking

"How are we going to find Esperanza?" Michelangelo asked, speaking the question on everyone's minds. "We kinda have to find her sometime you guys." Donatello looked at his brothers thoughtfully, then spoke.

"I've been perfecting a tracker I call the Turtle Tracker. It was supposed to be a gift for Master Splinter, so he wouldn't worry when we seemed to go missing. But I don't think he'll mind another use of his Christmas present." Donatello smiled. "My tracker can find any turtle anywhere, all you need is..._DNA_." He groaned, slamming his head down on the table. "We don't have her DNA, I'm a failure." He groaned.

"Dude, can't you remember she backed into the wall before she skedaddled? Maybe, big maybe, but maybe some of her DNA rubbed off before she ran off." Raphael asked smugly, motioning to the wall the newest turtle had run into before she had disappeared. With a gasp of excitement Donatello was up and running to the wall, checking oh so carefully for any trace of DNA, skin cells, anything.

"Bingo!" He exclaimed.


	26. Finding Esperanza

I was back in a tree, crying. Why'd the change happen? Again? It wasn't fair!

"Hello, you're in my tree." A sassy voice called up impatiently.

"Huh?" I sniffed, rubbing my red eyes.

"The tree, it's mine." The voice snapped. I looked down, and we both gasped as our eyes locked.

"You..." I gasped.

"Whoa." She breathed. "You look like me. They say doppelgangers are the greatest form of flattery." She commented. We looked exactly alike. I looked at her shocked, and I saw a mirror reflection of myself. Just like staring into a looking glass, we were identical.

"Who-Who are you?" I asked, dropping from my, her, tree.

"Esperanza, and you?" My look alike asked coolly, arms crossed and in an attitude stance.

"Esperanza." I repeated. "Me too, but I'm usually called Espe."

"You know, I just don't see any resemblance anymore, I thought I did, but now...not so sure. Who are you again?"

"I'm Espe." I repeated a bit more firmly, the shock wearing off.

"That's nice. Where'd you come from?" Esperanza asked, a brow arched and an amused interest in her blue eyes. My blue eyes.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I heard a story, I think it applies to you. I herd that someone, well four someones, were sent into another dimension. I was told, that they didn't even know they had hopped worlds until they met their cosmic clones in that world. I guess you're mine." Esperanza smiled, circling me like a lion does its prey. "But honestly, I really can't see the resemblance anymore."

"World hopping?" I asked, confused. That would explain why things weren't looking normal, and why the boys didn't remember me.

"Yeah, so how'd you get here?" Esperanza asked, coming to a standstill facing me. Suddenly, Esperanza whipped her head around, facing the entrance to the forest with a snarl. "They're coming." She hissed, and darted away.

"Esperanza? Are you here? We just want to talk to you! Can you come out please?" Donatello called. I smiled, remembering last time. It was almost the exact same thing, Don calls, I come running, if it's going to be an exact match, Raph's gonna try to catch me. I thought strategically. But these guys weren't the same as the boys, it won't go down the same. I told myself firmly, not everything is about battle. You spent to much time with Raph, it's not all about war Espe. I berated myself with a grin and I ran to find the source of Donatello's voice. This wouldn't be like last time, and I intended to get some answers to my 'world hopping' as Esperanza had called it.

"Coming!" I called into the forest. "One sec!" I yelled, trying to find these turtle boys.

"Well that was easy." Leonardo laughed.

"How's it going, guys?" I smiled.

"Well your emotions run on 180, don't they?" Raphael commented, and I just smiled.

"I need to get back home. You're the world hoppers, right? How in the world did you guys get back home?" I asked, getting straight to the point. The boys just looked at me shocked.

"How do you know about that?" Donatello asked confused.

"Does it really matter?" I sighed. "Well, it's a long story, but the short story contains this witch named Magic Trapper, and your cosmic clones getting turned evil, oh and don't worry I got them free of that, but somehow I ended up in your world. But, the point is I need to get home to get back at Magic Trapper and defeat her because she so can't destroy the world while I'm still breathing. But anyway, how did you get back?" I asked in a rush, and then patiently listened to their story. "So Esperanza was right." I murmured, remembering my look a like's words.

"Wait, who do you mean, 'Esperanza'?" Mikey asked, looking at me a little suspiciously.

"The Esperanza of this world." I replied.

"We have an Esperanza?" He asked dumbfounded. I just looked at him with a 'Really? How did you not realize I would have a clone if you had a clone?' covering my face.

"We have an Esperanza?" He repeated, and I just sighed.

"No duh, dude." I said calmly, but it was really just a charade.

I was really freaking out inside.

They didn't know how to get me home! They got to my world through the Chrome Dome, and then it went Ka-Boom! when they got back to their home world. So I was trapped in an alternate dimension, with no way home, and a problem of keeping my form stay in one place of either turtle or human.

"We'll find a way to get you home, Esperanza, don't worry." Leonardo told me quickly after realizing I was panicking.

"How, Leo? How? You can't get back, you have no way, I have no way! I'm going to be stuck here while stupid Magic Trapper's gonna rule my world and the boys will be turned evil and Master Splinter will be living in a refrigerator of a lair hiding in fear from his own sons! This isn't good, I need to get back _now_!" I wailed.

"Calm down, Esperanza, just calm down." Leonardo told me trying to push me to the ground to sit still.

"I can't, Leonardo! There's no time!" I cried.

"We'll get you back, you gotta trust us." Donatello's voice whispered comfortingly, but I was way past getting calmed. I cried out in pain and fear and desperation, and then screamed as I mutated back to human. I fell to the ground beside me, and then my vision faded to black.

' 


	27. The other Esperanza

"Well she can't control her emotions very well, can she?" Esperanza asked dropping from a tree. She looked down at her human double coolly, and then looked up at the turtles standing opposite her.

"Who are you?" Mikey asked, but shook his head at the absurdity of the question. The turtle girl standing up was almost an exact copy of the now human Espe.

"Esperanza, your world Esperanza." The female replied anyway, and bent down to throw Espe over her shoulder easily.

"Where are you going with her?" Leonardo demanded. They needed her to figure out what had been going on, and how they could get her home too.

"I'll bring her back." Esperanza grinned, and jumped into a tree.

"Wait!"

3333333

I woke up groggily, back in turtle form.

"You're awake." A voice said. I looked around in a daze til I found the owner of it.

"Esperanza." I murmured.

"The one and only." She smiled. "Well, at least from this dimension." She amended.

"Where am I?" I asked, propping myself up.

"My house." Esperanza said calmly, bringing me a cup of tea. It was my favorite, and probably hers too.

"But the tree, you said that it was yours." I said puzzled.

"That tree is a fake. There's a door in one of the limbs that lead down here, below the ground. Being part of the underworld is the easiest way to stay hidden, although you are making it particularly difficult these days." Esperanza sighed. "But anyway, we're not here to talk about my lovely home, are we?" She asked, and I just looked at her confused. "You're transformations?" She prompted, and I looked down at my feet in shame. "Oh, don't worry, I'm here to help."

"Why does it happen? It hurts so much!" I cried.

"I know sweetie, I know." Esperanza said quietly, patting my knee. "I've felt it too, and I will help you." She whispered, a sympathetic smile tugging at her lips.

"Who helped you?" I asked suddenly. If she was helping me, then who had helped her, and whoever had helped her had to have gotten help from somewhere, so where?

"No one did, sweetie. I learned how to deal on my own. And I learned about it on my own." She told me sadly.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Oh don't worry, I'm fine." Esperanza sighed, waving her hand as if to wave away my sympathies and any apology one would send her wave. This turtle was tough, and if she didn't have nerves of steel I wondered what she did have beneath her green complexion. "I learned, and now I'll teach you."

"How-Why- mean-" I stuttered.

"How does the change occur?" Esperanza simplified. I nodded slowly. "For now, I'll give you the gist on how it happens, the reason you turned I'll tell you in a minute. But Espe, when you get stressed out, over worried, really, really upset, the change will occur. There are these tweaks in our DNA, they altered our transformation. These tiny little parasites got into your system, and they destroyed they part of your brain that knows how the body's shape is supposed to be. Now this mess up in the brain happens when it receives a signal from the part of your brain that controls your stress levels. It gets the message, and since it's to warped to know how to respond anymore it just tells every cell in your body the molecular structure is wrong and it races to get in the right order, hence the body swap. Now Espe, can you control your emotions?" Esperanza demanded. I nodded meekly. "Good, now what happened to make the change occur. Heh, you're going to be kicking yourself for weeks after this, I know I did. There's a long story to this, one the boys dealt with once, but our story is a little different. You see, the boys went through this transformation too, except they turned into ugly brutes. We're lucky in a way, we turn into humans, normal in every aspect, while the boys turned into savages who couldn't remember what side they stood on and caused a lot of wreckage in this town. Anyway, the boys went bazerko because of this crystal, and a small quantity of it was lost in a battle. Some dumb creature took it and buried it beneath a tree, and the crystals found their way into the root system. Because these crystals weren't exactly natural, the mutated this tree. Now this tree was the one you hid in, and one of its leaves pricked you. The crystal dust from the leaf transferred itself into your blood stream, and well, a heh heh, here we are." Esperanza explained with an awkward smile.

"You mean to tell me if I had hid in any other tree I wouldn't be going through this?" I exploded.

"Well, yeah."

"How-How do you know this? You weren't there that day!" I demanded. Esperanza looked a little shamefaced, but looked me in the eyes to answer.

"'Cause that's how I got turned." I didn't know what to say after that, so I just remained quiet and open mouthed. "We're so much the same, so I knew your alteration would be mine. My first mutation was yours, and so would my second." Esperanza stayed quiet before continuing."Anyway, I've been experimenting, and I believe I found a way to stay in one form or the other if you're interested." I was beginning to understand my transformations, and I was determined to stop them after my double mentioned it. But which form did I want?

"I can choose me form?" I asked dumbfounded.

"I've been trying. Once you transform, if you stay truly determined you can keep that form for longer and longer." Esperanza replied with a smile.

"Wow." I breathed, not even sure which form I wanted to take.

"Don't worry, you'll find your true form eventually." Esperanza smiled.

"Thanks for explaining all this. I can't even imagine what it was like for you."

"Don't even try, girl. It's to hard to even fathom. Now, it's time for you to go back to the boys. I imagine they'll be worried about now." Esperanza told me standing up.

"Esperanza, one more question. How-how do I get home?" I asked, feeling like a young child.

"She'll come for you." My double replied cryptically, pulling me up and out of her home into a thick foliage. Together, we jumped down and hit the sewers beneath us. "Don't worry sweetie, you'll knock them dead one day." Esperanza laughed, leaving me in front of a door that I instinctively knew was the door to the lair. But how did she even know where the boys lived? I decided to ask. Esperanza's first response was an eye roll. "Those ninja boys? Ha! They have really bad security, and even those wacko ninja's never notice me sweeping through. It's not that hard to find and sneak by them."

"How am I getting home?" I asked again as my cosmic clone turned to leave.

"She'll come for you." Esperanza smiled, and disappeared into the sewer system. Who was 'she'? Ugh, to many questions, to little time. I opened the door with a smile.

"Hello?" I called in, and I was immediately bombarded with boys.

"Espe! You're okay! We didn't know if we would ever see you again!" Michelangelo cried.

"I'm fine, fine!" I laughed.

"Okay, what happened?" Leonardo demanded.

"Well-" I began, but suddenly a portal of light appeared in the middle of the room, and with an air of importance Magic Trapper stepped out.

"Espe, how nice to see you again." She smiled warmly.

"You!" I hissed.

"Who?" Raphael asked confused.

"Magic Trapper, the reason I'm in this dimension." I snapped.

"Oh, you learned my little trick did you? Please forgive that, I've always enjoyed the little flairs." Magic Trapper smiled.

"'Little flair'?" I repeated slowly. "You sent me into a whole other dimension!" I yelled.

"Get out of here, Magic Trapper." Leonardo demanded, and he and his brothers quickly got their weapons drawn and were in battle stances.

"Tsk, tsk. Just be quiet while we women talk." Magic Trapper sighed, and with a wave of her hand the boys were thrown across the room. "Now, Espe, I know you wish to stay in human form. Have a family, fall in love, never be alone again, I know your heart better than you do, my little turtle child. But at what cost would you go to have this? The skin of your Mother, the love of your father, the thought of your siblings waiting for you at home? At what cost would you take this?"

"What?" I asked confused. Magic Trapper pointed at the portal with a playful smile. It was now more like a window, and as I peered through I gasped in horror. The boys, the boys of my dimension, were being held over a boiling pot of lava. They were unconscious, and about two feet from their ultimate demise.

Shredder should have thought about this a long time ago.

"You can cross over, save them, or stay here and remain a human. A loved, happy, human being. You can have your family, a home, not some rain forest wanna be house. I know your deepest wishes, Esperanza, and this is yours. You can be human, or you can save your friends. What is your choice?" Magic Trapper smiled.

"What?" I exclaimed dumbstruck.

"Tick tock, your choice. Every second you waste your friends come closer to their doom." Magic Trapper ticked.

"But-Wait-Oh no!" I stuttered, unsure what to do. To be normal, oh it would be a dream come true!

But- my friends.

I couldn't believe I was actually having to think this over. Normality, friendship, normality, friendship...

Why couldn't life be easier? I suddenly had a plan.

"Hello, still here." Magic Trapper sighed.

"Normality." I sighed, looking down. Magic Trapper smiled at me in surprise, and then snapped her fingers. I was suddenly human, the change had taken place painlessly, and for that I was grateful to the Queen of Evil before me. I nodded in gratitude.

"Goodbye, Espe." She smiled, and with a wave of her hand she retreated through the portal. As she disappeared I charged after her, passing through the portal as it closed behind me. Back in my own world, still human, I raced to save my friends, just in time too.

"I win." I told Magic Trapper with a grin. She gave me a quirky look, and suddenly disappeared. "I win."


	28. My Adventure Is Over

I took the turtles home, which took a long time since in my human form they weighed _a __ton_. After a while of heaving and pushing I finally got them all underground and into the sewer system. With a few more pullings I got them to the lair's door where Master Splinter was ready to help bring all his unconscious sons into their home and into their beds to rest.

"Thank you, my daughter, I greatly appreciate what you have done for my sons. You are a remarkable young woman, what are you going to do now, Esperanza? Will you return to your human home, or do you wish to remain with me and my sons?" Master Splinter inquired after a bow of thanks. I smiled in response.

"I'm not sure, Sensei. I think I just want to go walk in the moonlight for now. It's all over, and I think I deserve _some_ rest, don't I?" I grinned.

"Of course, Esperanza." He replied, and I disappeared into the night. I danced in the moonlight in gleeful childish happiness.

Then Magic Trapper reappeared.

"What do _you_ want?" I demanded.

"I gave you a choice you Esperanza, normality or your friends. You chose the first, but also saved the latter. For this little outburst of betrayal I shall take back your present form." Magic Trapper exclaimed, and with a snap of the woman's fingers I was turtlified. "I'm not in the mood to fight, so I guess I'll move on to another world to find someone else to play with. You're an interesting turtle, Espe. I doubt I'll ever forget you, and for an unusual difference in my sight I'll allow a goodbye present. You may choose your form, the form you will stay in forever. You may be returned to humanity, a normal human as you were a moment ago, or the one you stand in at the present. This, I'll allow as your choice, and I will not meddle in your decision. So, Espe, may I have your decision?" She asked, and this time I knew what I wanted, and also where I was needed. I had finally found who I truly was, and what form my personality prompted me to take.

"I'll stay as I am, and go back to South America." I decided with a smile.

"As I knew you would." Magic Trapper replied with a serene smile. "Turning on your friends earlier was not even close to who you were and are. If you remember correctly Loyalty is part of the White Heart, you wouldn't turn on them even with the tempting idea of humanity dangling in your face. But one thing you need to know Espe, your Achilles Heel is indecision, teetering in one direction and in another the next, but allowing your friends to perish when you have the chance to save them...I knew you would try to play me. And being played is one of the funniest things I ever deal with, and you thought you had gotten the better of me! What a hoot! You do not know the extent of my powers young one, I could have ended them from half way around the world with a simple nod of the head, but to play a young woman's heart is always interesting. Thank you for everything, Espe. You are quite amazing, and don't you ever forget that! Oh, and here, you need your own color." Magic Trapper smiled, and handed me a white mask like one the boys wore. "White for the White Heart, and white for an incredible girl. Good luck down South, promise to make friends, Espe? Don't stay hidden, you are worth knowing. Always remember that, okay? If I've taught you anything just remember this one thing, never think you're worthless, you are truly remarkable and anyone who doesn't see that should go walk off a cliff and fall straight into the ocean. Dieing isn't a great thing, so make sure you save them anyway alright? Thank you for everything, dearie. Goodbye." Magic Trapper said, and slipped through another portal.

"Good-bye?" I repeated confused. Wait, wasn't Magic Trapper evil? She had enslaved my friends, destroyed New York City, and had over turned all the Laws of Nature, and now she was just walking off into the sunset? Was I missing something? Magic Trapper had acted like my friend at the end, but hadn't she been my enemy five minutes ago? Okay, Magic Trapper was just unusual. I finally sighed, the mystery of the bright green haired, orange eyed maybe menace forever never to be solved. That night I boarded another plane and headed back to South America, and once again took up the position of Night Watcher. I did what Magic Trapper asked and revealed myself to the villagers, villagers who thankfully accepted me and didn't run me out of town with pitch forks. I made many friends there, and I learned how to be happy again. The villagers became my new family, and I knew I was going to be living happily ever after.

But I don't think Cinderella ever kicked bandit butt like I did.

Staying in the rainforest eventually made me antsy, and I started to feel my spirit move in another direction. In some ways, I loved staying still, but in others I was a free spirit and I could feel my heart tugging to go to another place. I started thinking, and decided I wanted to go to Europe. Who knows what kind of adventures could be behind international borders? What kind of exotic adventures there were to be had, or even if I would have an adventure. Oh well...

Life's not normal for a turtle like me. You learn how to live a bit different than other your age do, and you learn how to have fun on the backstreets. Adventure actually calls my name, and unlike other people I tend to hear it and I get going. My story never takes a pause, although I don't always like how the chapter goes, I know it's made especially for me. One book is over, but another's just outside the door.


End file.
